


Sleepless nights and a spider-monkey.

by Jodym134



Series: When it feels like this [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Fluff, flustered parents, houdini child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodym134/pseuds/Jodym134
Summary: Beca wants to strangle the people who claimed adding another child or two to your family was an absolute joy.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: When it feels like this [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735654
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Sleepless nights and a spider-monkey.

Beca wants to strangle the people who claimed adding another child or two to your family was an absolute joy. Right now, she and Chloe have barely got a wink of sleep in four days. Isabella screams almost constantly whilst she is awake, and most of the night when she is meant to be sleeping too. She hates baths, she hates her bouncer, she hates her moses basket. Beca is pretty sure she hates Chloe and herself also.

And it turns out Leo is a bit of a mischief maker. He’s damn cute but that kid thinks it’s hilarious to do everything he is asked not to. He waits for Beca and Chloe to turn their backs, normally dealing with a screaming baby, or attempting to cook a meal, and then climbs anything that’s taller than himself. He has absolutely no fear what so ever. They were warned he would likely be extremely shy for a few weeks at least whilst he settles in, but the kid doesn’t have a care in the world.

Hearing a thump, Beca groaned. ‘’Babe, Chlo. It’s your turn.’’ She rolls over in bed, eyes still closed and pokes Chloe in the hip. She’d been up twice in the last hour already.

‘’Urgh. No it can’t be. I’ve only been asleep for like three minutes.’’ The redhead sounds incredibly whiney, her head still buried into her pillow. They’d already been up several times already, a regular occurrence the last few nights. Usually it’s just for Isabella, whether she needs a bottle, a diaper change or is just being fussy (which is like always). 

They can hear tiny footsteps padding down the landing and for a moment Chloe wonders if it’s Aria going to the bathroom. The red head lifts her head from the pillow, waiting to see what happens. Then they hear giggling and suddenly the glow underneath their door from the nightlight plugged in on the landing goes off. And then on. And then off again before the giggling continues. 

Chloe gets up quickly, moving as fast as her tired body will allow her. Opening the door fully, she can see that Leo is about to click the switch again. ‘’Leo. No thank you. That’s dangerous.’’ 

‘’It’s a wight.’’ He says as he smiles at the redhead, toothy grin from ear to ear looking down-right proud of himself that he has made it dark and bright again. 

Chloe walks over and pucks the toddler up, placing him on her hip. ‘’Yep, it’s a night light. But we don’t play with the plug sockets okay. You might get hurt.’’

He looks at her all serious for just a second. ‘’No, I not hurt.’’

‘’No but you could sweetie. Now, how did you get out of this stair gate huh?’’ She asks, struggling to open it herself one handed but eventually manages.

Leo just shrugs his shoulders as Chloe places him back into his little bed. Beca had demanded he have one of those kids car shaped beds because ‘It’s every kids dream to have a red race car bed Chlo’. 

She tucks him in and kisses him forehead before sitting next to him and patting him back off to sleep. He’s such fidget butt that every time he starts to nod off he ends up waking himself up. It takes him so long that Chloe ends up falling asleep next to him uncomfortably squished against the bed guard.

The next time she wakes it is to the shrill screams of Isabella coming from the master bedroom. Being careful not to wake the sleeping toddler pressed tightly up against her leg, she extracts herself from the bed and makes her way through to hers and Beca’s bedroom. As she enters she can see Beca struggling to hold the baby at arms length and trying to undress her. 

‘’She’s crapped out. It’s everywhere Chlo.’’ Beca glares at her wife, lips pinched tightly together, nose flared as she lifts her right arm to show the Chloe that there is a streak of poop up her arm. 

She really shouldn’t laugh, given the lack of sleep they’ve both had, they’re both a little on edge. ‘’It is NOT funny.’’ 

The redhead schools her features, not wanting to annoy her wife. ‘’Go give her a bath, I’ll go down and make her next bottle.’’

The brunette finally manages to extract Isabella’s vest and cradles her against her, there’s already poop on her tee now so she’s given up on trying to prevent it. She takes the tiny baby into their en suite bathroom and runs the taps to a warm enough temperature, filling the baby bath already sitting in the tub from when she bathed her just a few hours ago. 

Once she’s checked the temperature of the water with her elbow, she gently lowers the crying tot. It just aggravates Isabella even more. Beca can barely hear herself think over the noise. ‘’Come on Bells, no one hates the bath this much.’’

But the cries don’t stop. The brunettes tries to get her bathed as fast as she possibly can, gently washing her with the super soft cotton wash cloth. She takes her out, wrapping her in the little hooded chicken bath towel. It would be one of the cutest sights she had ever seen if it wasn’t for the red faced screeching child wrapped inside it. 

‘’You hungry huh?’’ She asks as she makes her way back into the bedroom gently rocking the baby in an attempt to calm her down. She’s looking down at the little girls face muttering soothing words before looking back up. ‘’Holy cra…’’

Chloe rushes through the door, bottle in hand. ‘’What? What’s happened?’’ She asked, eyes hovering over the baby in her wife’s arms, looking for a clue. It takes a couple of seconds to realise that Beca isn’t looking down at Isabella but is in fact look over towards the bed with one eyebrow raised. ‘’Oh my goodness.’’

There Leo was, wide awake, sat in the middle of the queen sized bed. The beds taller than he is, but of course he had managed to get up. The boy is a real life spider man. Beca’s beginning to wonder if he can actually scale buildings. Yeah, she will blame that thought on the lack sleep. But he’s sat there, a small toy truck in his hand, pushing it back and forth along the comforter, absolutely zero shits given that it’s gone two in the morning and he should be asleep in bed. 

‘’Leo, you’re supposed to be in bed.’’ Chloe says as she passes the bottle of formula to her wife, who, after checking it’s cool enough, quickly pops it into the baby’s mouth, causing her to halt her cries immediately. 

‘’No I pway.’’ he replies, still pushing his truck.

The brunette huffs and whispers, ‘’Dude, I’m the one praying right now. Praying you and your sister actually sleep.’’ She hopes Chloe didn’t hear her, but judging by the look on her wife’s face, she wasn’t that lucky.

‘’Beca!’’ Chloe chastises.

The brunette shrugs her shoulders lightly. ‘’What? It’s true. How did he even get out?’’ She questions.

‘’He said play and I literally have no idea how he go out.’’ She’s not sure if lack of sleep has twice prevented her from shutting the gate properly tonight, or if somehow, Leo has worked out how to open it. ‘’Sweetie, now is not play time okay. It’s dark outside, the moon is out, which means you should be sleeping.’’

‘’Okay.’’ 

‘’Oh my god, she peed on me. Here, I give up, it’s your turn.’’ She moves forward to hand the baby over to her wife who takes her in an instant, pulling the bottle form her lips and walking her over to the changing table in the corner of the bedroom to wipe her down, put a diaper on her and a fresh baby grow. 

Isabella began to softly cry the moment her bottle was taken from her but Chloe worked as quickly as she could so that she hurry back to feeding her. Hoping that once Isabella’s tummy was full, she may actually give in and let them sleep for a while. 

‘’Come on Houdini, bed time.’’ Beca says tiredly as she picks the toddler up from the bed and carries him out of the room. ‘’Bet ten bucks you won’t stay in bed the rest of the night’’ She waits for the toddler to answer and when he doesn’t Chloe can vaguely hear her say something along the lines of having him pegged as a gambling man. 

Beca comes back holding one of the old video baby monitors. They were used when Aria was a baby, were going to be used for Aiden too. His nursery had gone untouched until recently when they set it up ready for when Isabella is old enough to go into her own bedroom.

The day they sorted it was full of tears and sad expressions. Chloe had had a wobble, worried that people would think that they were just replacing their son, but Beca reassured her that it would never happen. Aiden was still their baby boy and always would be, whether he was alive or not. They weren’t replacing him, they were making room in their hearts for two more children.

‘’I’ve set up the monitor in Leo’s room. At least then we can keep an eye on the little beast.’’ Beca states as she sets the monitor on her bedside table then collapses onto the bed far enough away from the redhead not to cause any distraction to the baby she is cradling.

‘’Great idea babe.’’ Chloe yawned, still holding the bottle feeding their new daughter.

‘’Think you can let us sleep for a little after this Bells?’’ Beca’s positive that Isabella is scowling at her over the top of her bottle. 

***///***

Thirty seven minutes. Thirty seven minutes is all the sleep the brunette before she is yet again woken up. This time however, It’s Aria gently shaking Beca’s arms in an attempt to wake her.

‘’Mama. Mama, wake up.’’ The little girls sounds close to tears as she calls out to Beca.

Beca wakes immediately. She can’t remember the last time Aria had woken her in the night and it worries her somewhat. She’s sitting up in bed before she’s even opened her eyes fully. When she does squint her eyes open, she can see from the light seeping in from the landing that Aria is stood in front of her, teary eyed and tired. ‘’Hey nugget, what happened?’’ As she says it, she notices that Aria is in fact holding on to Leo’s hand.

‘’He threw a car at my head whilst I was asleep.’’ 

Beca sighed. This is officially the worst night they’ve had so far, maybe she had been naive to think that each day would be easier. She leans over to turn the bedside lamp on and notices the red mark on her daughters forehead, he really must have launched it at her to cause such a mark. She could tell that it must have hurt as there were tears running down the young brunettes cheeks. She stood up out of bed, and leant down to hug Aria and ‘kiss it better’ before asking her to get up on the bed and make herself comfortable whilst she puts Leo back in his room and goes downstairs to get an ice pack for the bump. 

Chloe must be completely exhausted because she hasn’t even stirred with the conversation going on right next to her. Beca makes Leo apologise to his sister before carrying him back through to his bedroom saying nothing to him, just placing him in his bed and tucking him in. She’s too tired to work out exactly how this little monster is escaping his bedroom. They had a lock on the built in wooden stair gate at the top of the stairs, that she would push across when she returns upstairs so at least he couldn’t escape downstairs during the night.

She grabs herself a bottle of water from the fridge, along with the cold compress for Aria’s head before shutting off the light and walking back towards the stair case. She’s only taken the first step when she hears the shrill cries of their baby coming from the bedroom. Her eyes roll back in her head, damn these kids are gonna be the death of her.

Just as she gets a few steps away from the top, she glances over towards Leo’s bedroom and catches him in the act. ‘’Really?’’ She raises her voice slightly, startling the toddler who freezes in place. He’s currently hanging over the top of the metal stair gate with a grin on his face and his deep brown hair flopping over one of his eyes. He’s an actual spider monkey. Beca can’t believe the absolute audacity of it. How can he look so absolutely proud of himself. ‘’Don’t even think about it Leo.’’

Oh, he thinks about it alright. He looks her dead in the eye and feet pressed against the metal bars of the stair gate, pushes himself up and over the gate and landed on the floor with a thud. Beca snorts a puff of air out of her nose. She’s frustrated and tired and this kid is an absolute dare devil and for a split second she’s not sure what the hell they had gotten themselves into. 

He walks up to her and takes her hand in his. ‘’Mama bedtime.’’ 

‘’Come on buddy.’’ She allows him to pull her forwards towards the master bedroom where she notices that Isabella has finally stopped crying. 

‘’No, I Weo not buddy.’’ Oh god, his little voice is the sweetest. Beca loves the fact that he can’t say his ‘L’s’. Leo may be mischievous and they may well have their work cut out for them but he is absolutely adorable. 

Walking into the bedroom, Beca stopped in her tracks as she looked onto her bed. ‘’What’s going on in here?’’ she asked, a little smile playing on her face.

Aria was already fast asleep and lightly snoring next to Chloe who was sat up against her pillows, no longer wearing her night shirt, now just in a sports bra, with Isabella led on her chest, completely calm. ‘’Umm, well I remembered when Aria was little she loved laying on our chests and the health visitor said the sound of our heartbeat was comforting and skin to skin contact is meant to help with bonding. Is it weird?’’

‘’No babe, that’s...I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.’’ She shook her head, chastising herself in her head. ‘’So, this one escaped again. I think if we want any sleep tonight it will just be easier to have him in here.’’ Beca didn’t even wait for an answer from her wife, simply picked the toddler up and placed him in the middle of the bed next to Aria, chucked the icepack on the bedside table and then finally climbed into bed herself. 

She laid on her side, wrapping an arm around the toddlers middle, figuring she would be able to feel if he tried to escape and hoping that the contact would give him enough comfort to fall back to sleep and stay that way for more than an hour at time. Beca stroked Leo’s hair gently until his eyes started to droop and he eventually gave in to sleep. 

‘’Want me to put her in the moses basket?’’ Beca asked in a hushed tone, desperately trying not to wake the children between them. 

‘’No babe. Lets just leave her for now.’’ Chloe replied, angling her head to try and see if Isabella was actually asleep. She was absolutely sparko, the calmest and most relaxed either of them had seen her in the last three days. 

Beca smiled sleepily. Yeah, the last few days may have been an absolute train wreck, they may have had next to no sleep and Beca may have had numerous thoughts that they’d taken on more than they could handle. But, as she looks across at her wife and three babies, she couldn’t be more proud of their little family.


End file.
